edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Edd
Doctor Edd is a crossover mini-comic series of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Doctor Who created by Dakota Hudson (AKA OldDocHudsonandCO of DeviantArt). The series also features other Cartoon Network characters from shows like Courage the Cowardly Dog, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Dexter's Lab. The series is still in the final planning stages, but it will be uploaded soon once story arcs have been finalize. Also, the creator is looking for anyone willing to help out by providing stories or artwork. Please refer to OldDocHudsonandCO on DeviantArt for specifications and infomation. For more Doctor Edd artwork go to http://olddochudsonandco.deviantart.com/gallery/40083898 1st Doctor (Double D).jpg|Double D as the First Doctor (© OldDocHudsonandCO) 4th Doctor (Ed).jpg|Ed as the Fourth Doctor (© OldDocHudsonandCO) 7th Doctor (Eddy) & Ace (Marie Kanker).jpg|Eddy as the Seventh Doctor and Marie Kanker as Ace (© OldDocHudsonandCO) Here's a summary: The mysterious being known simply as the Doctor travels through Space and Time with his machine known as the TOONIS to fight off evil geniuses, monsters, and bad jawbreakers. Upon death, his body is able to regenerate into a life with a different look and personality. The Regenerations of the Doctor: 1st Doctor (Double D) -This is who the series is named after. As first life of the Doctor, it is when he meets two of his most dangerous enemies and travels intially with his grandaughter, Susan (Mike from Mike, Lou, & Og). He is cautious and studious and his in goal in travelling the universe is in the pursuit of discovery. 2nd Doctor (Billy) -Unlike his pervious life, the Doctor becomes more of a joker and acts stupid to fool his enemies. Though not as serious about making new discoveries, the Doctor is more lively and more ambitious when it comes to new experiences. This also the time he begins travelling with the Brigadier (Scar from Grim and Evil). 3rd Doctor (Dexter) -In this life, flashy clothes and a mastery in marital arts has the Doctor more so on adventures to seek out justice and peace. Though his other lives have shown an intensely strong sense of justice, this life expresses it much more. As before he continues to travel with the Brigadier and takes on a few other compainions as well. 4th Doctor (Ed) -By far the most bohemian and crazy life, the Doctorm like in his second life, is lively and lover of jokes. However, he does have a disregrad for authority and thinks highly of himself making him more arrognant than his other lives. However, this arrognance is well founded since in most situations he is the only one who could solve the problem. He often gives out butter toast and/or gravy as a greeting or as a way to distract enemies. At times he can be very brooding, but still manages to bring smiles to his friends. Continues to Travel with Sarah Jane (Number 3 (Cookie) from Kids Next Door) and K-9. 5) Mac 6) Flapjack 7) Eddy 8) Chowder War) Sheep (Sheep in The Big City) 9) Number One (Nigel Uno) 10) Courage 11) Rigby 12) I. Am Weasel